


Not Fair

by ItheGodot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Blood, no context just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItheGodot/pseuds/ItheGodot
Summary: Wally’s dying and there’s nothing Dick can do about it.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> There's some spoilers to Young Justice Outsiders, I guess?

‘It’s not fair,’ Dick snarls through gritted teeth, his throat so thick he can barely breathe. ‘We just got you back, it’s not fair!’

Wally moans in pain, but it’s barely above a murmur now. He’s visibly pale, more than his usual complexion, dark freckles dotting his face like black stars in a white sky.

His cowl is torn and there’s a gash on his forehead, but that’s the least of their problems; Dick tries to keep pressure on the hole in his stomach, but it’s too large and deep and oozing through his fingers; and he’s not healing, his powers all gone.

Wally coughs quietly, turning his head to the side and spitting out blood. Dick turns his head back into his lap. There’s red traces on his chin and he clears them carefully with the heel of his palm.

He opens his eyes, and Dick exhales. They’re green. Not red, not white, not lifeless grey of a mind-controlled shell – they’re the vibrant grape green, just like he remembers.

With his teeth, Dick takes off his glove and wipes the cold sweat off Wally’s forehead, then runs his bare fingers along his hairline to give him at least some comfort. Wally hums contentedly and tries to smile, but his teeth are creepy red. He can barely keep his eyes open, his pale lashes fluttering.

‘It’s not fair,’ Dick whispers again, and the itch in his eyes is unbearable, so he blinks.

‘N-no,’ Wally tries to speak, so Dick leans closer, ‘but I’m… glad. I. I… remember now. I’d… forgotten, everyone… you. Now I… ‘member.’

Dick says nothing, smoothing down his hair again. It’s coarse and full of dust and sticky, and he tries not to think about how fluffy and soft it used to be when he would sneak up to mess his hair just when Wally had combed it, anything to rile him up; he tries not to think about how the bridge of his nose would scrunch up when he laughed, or how warm his hands always were, or about his lips which he never got a chance to kiss.

His lips are deep crimson with drying blood now.

‘Dick, don’t… cry,’ Wally mumbles. He squirms, drags his arm over the ground and his stomach, until he lands it on Dick’s hand, squeezing his fingers. Dick only shakes his head; hot tears are lining his face, and he can stop them no more than he can stop the red staining on Wally’s screaming yellow suit, or the time passing.

‘You saved our skins in the hangar,’ he says; Wally’s eyes had started to wander, but now he focuses back on Dick, ‘we were swarmed by a bunch of robots, and one of them blew up a pile of boxes right on my head, and then I… When I opened my eyes, you were there, you helped us out, fought with us… Just a fever dream, M’gann said… But it felt real. And it’s often like that. You’re always there.’

‘Du… de, that… s’not healthy,’ Wally wheezes, grimacing. Dick smirks.

‘Probably not. But I don’t mind… I just want my best friend back.’

Wally tries to smile again, but there's a glimmer in the corners of his eyes now.

‘Okay,’ he sighs. He releases Dick’s hand he’s been holding, and then pushes himself up a little, throwing his arm around Dick’s neck and pulling him down into a hug. Dick gasps, but embraces him back, and Wally sags in his hold. He gets goosebumps all over when Wally’s nose brushes against his skin. ‘I’ll… see y‘round,’ he whispers, and Dick clutches him tight in his arms-

But then Wally’s arm slides down and relaxes, and Dick whines quietly as he realizes he can’t feel Wally’s breath on his neck anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My dickwally angst heart is sated for a time… So I had to make it a little worse and even post something here for the first time.  
No context, just feels.  
Feedback is welcome because I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
